Never Think
by CO.ZE.TY.OMI2
Summary: This is why she didn't bother with studying in the first place. Jalex-ish.


Okay, so I originally wanted this to be a full length story but I totally changed my mind as I began writing other WOWP fics. (keep an eye out for them please.)

And the title Never Think is all thanks to me listening to my mp3 player mid-story and Robert Pattison coming on.

I hope you all enjoy. Read and review please? Tell your friends too!

---

In the state of mind of a 12 year old, boys are icky. In the state of mind of a 16 year old, boys are uncompassionate, flirt toying, two faced jerks… depending on the "situational circumstances."

The only time they are of any benefit is when they're main qualities are shadowed with sensitivity romance. That's exactly why Alex Russo was done with Dean. And she had sworn off boys as well. They were last season's heart shaped peace sign earrings, lost.

"Justin, could you cover for me, I need to go into the lair for studying," Alex leaned over the counter as her brother wrote down numbers and calculations from sales so far that week.

"I stopped believing you the second you said my name," Justin said regularly continuing his work, "and it really didn't help when you said you were studying."

Alex frowned, "I'm serious! Justin, I really need to take a break for studying."

"And when did you start," Justin snorted, "_studying_?" He threw in a pair of air quotes for good measure.

"Since I swore off Dean, and our male species for that matter," Alex sighed untying her mustard stained smock.

"What?" Justin questioned incredulously looking up from his work. Alex looked at him blankly not sure how to respond. Was he questioning her actions or just being…_surprised_? Alex walked around to the beck of the counter and hung her smock on the set of hooks designated for them.

"So, you'll do it?" Alex asked hopefully walking into the kitchen peeking out through the window set for taking orders.

"Yeah, but I have a date with Juliet soon so be snappy about your work," Justin dragged unconvinced.

Alex smiled, "Thanks," and rushed into the lair.

---

Alex entered the lair, a bit startled by the stillness of the room. It was unusually cold in the room this day, the air was muggy and bitter and unchanging. Alex looked around and her father's hourglass caught her eye.

Scrunching up her face she crept closer and bent down so that she was at eye level. It was frozen, literally frozen in _time. _

"Max," she mumbled annoyed pulling out her wand from within her black over-the-knee boots, "Max was unkind by… stopping time, start it again, so I can get to… study-in?"

Soon enough time had resumed in the lair and all was back to the way it should have been when she entered the lair. The air was warm but not humid, nothing was particularly still anymore but more magical in a way.

Alex sat down at the lab table and pulled the Spell Book towards her. She let it fall open in front of her and coughed at the dust the sprung up into her face.

"Ever heard of Pledge Multi-Surface Dad?" she snarled to herself and she rested her head on her right hand and began reading. She carefully began to gather the ingredients that she needed for a potion. Werewolf's spleen, dragon's blood, the smell of lust…

"What the heck should that smell like?" Alex snorted as she stood to search her father's wide arrange of 'smells.'

**Lust.** For Men

Alex took a long whiff and she inhaled the musky scent. The bottle was a clear frosted rectangular glass. This did _not _look like a wizarding 'smell.' Alex snorted, _Justin_, she thought. However, she suddenly felt an urge to inhale once more. It smelled _really sexy. _But did sexy even have a smell?

"I don't know, but it smells good," Alex shrug-laughed before inhaling the bitter-sweet smell again.

She sat the cologne bottle down on the table and started looking for the _real _potion bottle. As she searched through the cabinet, she felt herself get a bit dizzy and the words on the bottles blur a little, but she put it off. The same thing happened when she sat down for too long. She was stooping, it was the same principal.

Less than 10 minutes later, the lair door flew open and in rushed Justin.

"Cologne! Alex! Have you seen my cologne?" he asked frantically buttoning up his pale yellow striped dress shirt.

Alex looked up from her magical concoction and nodded, "It's over there," she said simply.

"Wait," Justin said a look of confusion and worry waved over his face. Alex looked up and noticed the way his eyes lightened with fear, or was that joy? And how on his right cheek, there was a small, almost not even there, dimple. And how his eyes really popped with the color yellow. And Alex willed herself to stop herself from thinking of her brother in the way that she was thinking of him. As she zeroed in on the comment that Justin had just made she watched as his eyes locked in on his cologne,

"I don't know, I'm concentrating," she smiled honestly.

Justin cackled, "That's a first."

Alex felt a sharp pang of hurt in her abdomen, or was that her elbow?

"So," Alex restarted, "You're getting ready for your date with Juliet?"

"Yup, and your caring? Why are you caring?"

Alex shrugged and looked up at Justin, "I don't know," she whispered huskily. And then the room felt still and humid and dry all over again.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on. The **Lust **For Men bottle was _not _Justin's cologne. Someone had mixed up the potions! _Max, _Alex thought angrily.

"Justin, don't-" Alex looked up to her brother and watched as he sprayed a generous amount of the lustful elixir on himself.

"What?" he asked as he sat the bottle back down on the table.

Alex watched as her eldest brother's pupils dilated. His light eyes darkening hungrily. It was like Twilight for wizards… wizards that just so happened to be _related _to one another.

"Alex," Justin began heavily, "I don't think I'm gonna go on that date tonight."

"You shouldn't have to," Alex swallowed a knot down her throat leaving the sudden pain to throb in her chest, begging for Justin to heal and soothe.

Justin walked around the other side of the lab table and hovered over his sister, "I could always stay here and help you study."

"You could if you wanted," Alex continued feeling dizzy all over again.

She shuddered as Justin reached over her doing that cuddly help-me move that she'd imagined in Dean's dream. His breath was warm on her neck causing each and every hair to stand on its end.

Justin clapped his hands together causing Alex to jump, "Then it is settled, I'll call Juliet and tell her I'm going to help my little sister study!" Justin smiled doing a little jig as he walked towards the lair door that led into the apartment.

"I'm so proud of you Alex."

Alex felt her face turn red as her brother reached for the door handle.

---

Soon enough, Alex was alone again in the lair. She stared at the bottle of **Lust **For Men perplexed beyond belief at what had just occurred.

Sisters did not feel that way for brothers. _Never ever, ever, ever, ever!_ But they might think about it for a moment or two.

---

What do you think? Please, do tell, in a wonderful whole sentenced review. Even if you hate it!

Mikki


End file.
